


Female Dragon x Female Reader

by LesbianMonsterLover



Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Cunnilingus, Exophilia, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Shapeshifting, Shapeshifting Dragon, Size Difference, Teratophilia, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianMonsterLover/pseuds/LesbianMonsterLover
Summary: You've never met your boss at the Ravenshead estate.  You're in for a treat when you finally do...





	Female Dragon x Female Reader

You had begun working for the private collection of the Ravenshead estate immediately after graduating from your archival sciences program. You performed your final internship there, and were more than happy to accept their offer to employ you full time to take over the conservation and cataloguing of the huge library in the old home. You’d fallen in love with the place the first time you set foot inside for your interview, the library had this aura of calm reverence and smelled like old leather and pipe smoke.

The estate itself was kept up to museum standards, but you never saw any visitors on the property. As far as you could tell no one lived there either, but the estate was old enough and contained enough rare books and artifacts to be considered a historical site you supposed, so didn’t question it much. Besides, you preferred being able to work on your books in peace and quiet. You were rarely bothered in the library, and never bothered in the conservation room you were allowed to set up in an out of the way portion of the cellar. 

Your boss, Edvard Rubik, was under strict instruction to ensure that the library and its contents got the best care possible in home. As such you were allowed to purchase whatever supplies you thought necessary and set them up as you see fit. As Edvard told you, “considering we basically trained you to work specifically here, it would be our own stupidity not to provide you with what you require.” You’d never met your boss’ boss, the other portion of this ‘we’ he mentioned, but you had figured it must be the daughter of the late Ravenshead couple. A huge and imposing portrait of the three hung over the fireplace in the library; the father and daughter looming in the back - both possessing the raven black hair you knew to be the namesake of their lineage and piercing amber eyes - while the mother, a blonde with startling blue eyes, sat on a chaise in front of them, holding her husband’s hand with a coy smile. 

You had studied that portrait a fair bit, especially during your lunch breaks which you tended to take at the little desk you had set up in the corner of the library with your computer and various notebooks scattered on it. It was interesting, while you figured the coy look on the mother’s face was what was meant to draw your eye, you couldn’t help but find yourself captivated by the stern young woman standing behind her. She looked to be somewhere in her twenties in this portrait, her midnight dark hair hanging pin straight down her back, expression aloof, and those eyes. Those piercing yellow eyes seemed to follow you into your dreams. 

Those dreams always left you breathless when you awoke, barely remembering them. Just flashes. Moments of hot breath on skin, whispered words of praise, sharp teeth on soft muscle. That’s how you woke this morning, panting and with a distinct ache between your thighs chasing the memory of those burning yellow eyes. You dressed for work, lamenting the lack of time you had otherwise you’d take care of yourself. The dream left you feeling unexpectedly sensual, wanting to carry that into your day somehow. You opt for a dress some lacy underthings, knowing today will be more cataloguing and research, not spent in the conservation area. 

Walking through the front door of the estate you’re greeted by a very nervous and panicky Edvard, pacing and mumbling to himself. He starts when he hears the door shut behind you, looking at you almost pained. “Ah, my dear, yes, we, ah, we have a...visitor. Yes, a visitor. You see, Ms. Ravenshead has, ah, expressed some...interest in the, ah, the woman we have conserving her family’s library. That would be...that would be you my dear. And she, well, she insisted on coming to meet you. I don’t see why, you’ve been doing wonderful work my dear, truly, and kept yourself well under budget…” He’s muttering to himself again by the end, and walking with you to the door of the library. He clears his throat when the two of you reach the door and gives you an almost sad and wistful look. “Good luck, dear.” 

Your heart is in your throat when you walk through the door and into what had been your haven. The woman standing before the fireplace turns and you know immediately that it’s the girl from the portrait. She looks older, but not by much, and those eyes are even more arresting in person. The quirk of her lips is subtle but predatory, amused, as she takes in your smaller form. She is nearly seven feet tall in her flat boots, thin and angular, but there’s strength in her presence. Her dark hair is loose and reaches her slim hips, shifting around her like a dark cape and blending in with her black blouse and pants. The caramel tone of her skin seems to shimmer with gold in the beams of light glinting through high windows, it makes you want to reach out and touch her. 

“Ahh, our newest addition to the estate. Welcome, darling, to my family home. I trust you’ve been enjoying your time here?” Her voice, oh gods as if your dreams weren’t distracting enough already. It was husky and powerful, there was something rich about it, it seemed bigger than her form. The way she’s looking at you and talking to you has you flustered, you can only blush and nod in her presence. She chuckles, stroking your cheek with the back of her knuckle before tipping up your chin with the same finger. “Very good, darling. You’d tell me if there was anything more you needed, hm?” 

Your whispered, breathy ‘yes ma’am’ has her lips quirk even further, revealing just the point of one razor sharp canine. “Another good answer darling. Very good.” She releases your chin but holds your gaze, preening at whatever she finds reflected in there. “Yes, I knew you were the right choice.” Her expression softens slightly as she sweeps a loose lock of hair away from your forehead. “You may call me Tess, darling. I will be back to call on you.” Her hand trails down the side of your face to your neck, teasing along your fluttering pulse before she schools her expression again and strides powerfully back out the door. 

It takes you a moment after she leaves, but you eventually collapse into one of the overstuffed wingback chairs in front of the fire panting. That was unbelievably intense, and erotic. So erotic. You would blame the dreams you’d been having of this woman if it weren’t the fact that it seemed so intentional on her part, and charged. The whimper you let out when you rub your thighs together is positively lewd, and you’re thankful to have a moment of time to compose yourself before getting to work. 

You manage to get something done that day, but honestly not much. You simply couldn’t! Concentration was absolutely impossible after the morning you had. It was a fight to keep your hands out of your panties, between the dream that morning and the interaction with Tess Ravenshead. You’re packing up to head home when you hear the door to the library click shut quietly, followed by the sound of leather soles on hardwood. When you turn you’re faced with Tess standing a few feet before you, blouse undone several buttons lower than this morning and hair mussed. Her eyes are almost glowing. “It smells incredible in here, darling.” She stalks towards you almost silently, her look calculating but wild at the same time. “Not just the books either, oh no. Your scent, darling, has been driving me absolutely...mad.” She almost growls the final word, you can feel the timbre of it in your chest, and you can’t do anything but bare your neck up at her as she leans in to bury her face at your pulse point, one hand gripping your hip and the other clutching at the nape of your neck. 

Tess licks a hot stripe up the side of your neck before nipping at your earlobe. Her skin is almost burning hot, and the low growl she gives when your hands skate along the side of her neck to clasp behind her head it answered by your plaintive whimper. “Oh darling, I’ve wanted to taste you for so long…” Her voice is low, and the skin on her neck and chest seems to be shimmering and shifting in the low light. “You need to know what I am though, what accepting this means.” She pulls back and takes in a deep breath, raking a slender hand through her hair. Her caramel skin melts into deep bronze scales, each rimmed with shimmering gold. Her mane of hair shifts into two black curling horns long and dark as night like her hair. Her face is what changes the most, lengthening into a reptilian snout, slit-like nostrils blowing steam out as she relaxes into the transformation. Her eyes though, that glowing amber, are exactly the same. 

“A dragon and their hoard are not soon parted, darling. But being a dragon in the modern age is very different from what it was many centuries past. My family’s estate has been the location of our hoard since at least the 1530s…” It takes you a moment to process this information, gaping up at this woman...dragon...being. Those eyes though, you can’t look away. “My father and mother collected antiques, their hoard is much more traditional as far as dragons go. Gold, jewels, art, armor, the shinier the better. I never had much interest in shiny things though, darling. So, where do you think you are?”

You gaze around the room, at the thousands upon thousands of rare tomes, each well loved and cared for. “Your hoard.” You look up at her nervously, and her toothy smile greets you from above. 

“Correct, moxt rasvim.” She nuzzles her jaw against your cheek. “I have always preferred things with quiet, hidden beauty. It shines from within you, sia moxt rasvim, but I will not claim you for my own without your permission. My father, he claimed my mother because of her eyes, he could not find a single jewel in his hoard that could compare, they treasure each other deeply and have for many centuries. I want what they have, I want it for my own, and I want that with you.”

Her breath is hot as it skates across your face, and she smells vaguely of the pipe smoke you found so intriguing on your first entrance. Before you can think too much, you lean forward and skim your nose along her clavicle, taking in her own natural scent and humming quietly in contentment. Tess rumbles out a purr, arching her neck back and showing her trust in you. “I will give you time, moxt rasvim, you have the week off. If you want me, if you’ll have me, come meet me here at midnight, any night.” She pulls back and leaves you with one last, longing glance before striding through the door and down the long hallway.

You wait two days. It’s important that you give her the serious consideration she asked for. She wanted forever, with you. She wanted you as part of her hoard, yes, but not just a mere object. She wanted you to be her partner, to treasure her back, forever. You wanted to say yes to her immediately, to have her take you there on the table in the library and claim you as hers right there and forever. She wanted to know you were serious though, not just reacting to her attention. You can’t wait any longer though, every moment of your day is filled with thoughts of her. 

You’re thankful for the warm weather and the late hour that allows you to drive to the estate in nothing but a long black silk slip. Your hair is perfectly coiffed, for as long as that will last, and you’ve left your face bare of makeup. Your shoes are left by the door as you pad barefoot down the long marble halls you’ve grown so used to. When you open the doors it’s 11:50, and though there’s a fire roaring in the fireplace Tess is nowhere to be seen. You settle into one of the chairs before the fireplace and stare into the flames. The chimes of the old grandfather clock at the top of the grand stairs echo through to the library, and are followed by the soft click of claws on marble. 

“Sia moxt rasvim, you came.” Tess’ voice is reverent as she stands in the doorway, clad only in loose fitting silk pants. Her torso is covered in plated scales, lacking breasts which is no surprise considering she isn’t a mammal after all. The curve of her hip and thigh is still distinctly feminine, and the way her hips sway as she stalks towards you on clawed feet is hypnotizing. You stand, trying to be fluid and sensual, and wait for her on the soft rug in front of the fire. As she stands before you she cups your cheek and uses her thumb to stroke your lower lip. Your hands skate over her warm scales, making her purr in contentment as you explore her form. 

Her black, forked tongue snakes from between sharp fangs and laves up the side of your jaw. The whimper you give her makes her chuckle darkly, licking against your lips shortly thereafter and asking for entrance. You give it without question, opening your mouth for the thick and clever appendage. You tangle your tongues together, humming into the kiss happily as she threads her claw-tipped hands through your hair. She slants her face over yours, angling your head with the grip she has on your hair, and plunges her tongue forcefully into your mouth. She pillages and claims it as her own, stealing the breath right from your lungs as she pulls back to lock her glowing amber eyes with yours. 

“I want you, moxt rasvim, and I want you forever. Will you let me claim you in my true form?” You’re panting beneath her, lips swollen from her kisses and pupils blown from her lustful affection. 

“Yes, Tess, I want you.” You reach up and cup her jaw, smiling gently up at her as she scoops you up reverentially and carries you down into the basement. The two of you pass through the hall where your conservation room is located and down a further maze of increasingly ancient looking stone tunnels. She’s been purring the entire time she’s held you close, her nose occasionally huffing a cloud of smoke against your hair. You enter a large cavern, lit by a huge fireplace and some strategic candles. It seems strangely bare, save for a huge pile of cushions and furs, and some stacks of books.

“My den, this is my home. I know it is a bit sparse right now.” She seems embarrassed by this, and you reach out to comfort her as she gazes down at you longingly. “I never bothered to leave my parents den and strike out on my own until you found us…” Her admission is quiet, and it makes your heart thrum in your chest. “I knew when I saw you that first time I was curious, but over the months it grew to be more than that. Gods I could always smell you, when I’d go into my library at night I could barely think straight, your scent lingered everywhere. Like...like parchment and ink and lavender.” She buries her nose in your hair and takes in a deep breath before releasing it in a relaxed hum of her own fragrant smoke. “You took such care with my hoard, it hasn’t looked this wonderful in centuries. It made me realize how much I care for you...how much I want you to touch me the way you touch my treasures. I want to be your treasure, the way you’re mine.” The rumble of her growl on the last word makes you release a submissive whimper, and she gives another husky laugh. “That’s it, sia rasvim.” 

When she sets you down in the middle of the soft pile of pillows and fur you aren’t sure what to expect. She stands back a ways from you and lets her silk harem pants fall to the floor of the cave with an unheard whisper. It starts with a soft hiss and a groan, steam and smoke blooming from her nostrils and the seams of her scales. You’re worried, but before you can stand and rush over to find out what’s wrong she explodes. Well, it sounds like she explodes, and the outpouring of smoke and steam makes it seem like it. You gasp, but before you can even process what’s happened a blast of air parts the smoke to reveal a huge dragon. 

You know Tess said dragon, but somehow you had assumed that her draconic form was the extent of it. The dragon before you had the same bronze and gold scales, the same black horns and underbelly, and the same glowing amber eyes as your Tess. Her head alone comes up to your waist when she rests it on the floor beside you, huffing her breath over you. You lean forward to run your hands over the scales of her snout, resting your head between her eyes affectionately. “Oh Tess, you’re beautiful.” 

The dragon chuckles, a deep rumble that shakes the cave around you. “No, sia moxt rasvim, that would be you.” She nuzzles you with her jaw, her large prehensile tongue snaking out to taste the skin of your ankle and calf. “You’re so tiny, like a little bird, so delicate.” She uses her tongue to push your slip up over your hips and chest, pooling up around your neck before you pull it off the rest of the way. You wrap your arms around her nose, nuzzling your cheek against her huge face. 

“Love me, Tess, claim me and make me yours.” The dragon growls and huffs a puff of hot and fragrant smoke over you. Her tongue explores your face and neck gently, pleased when you open your mouth to let the impossibly huge appendage in to mingle with your own. Once she’s had her fill of your mouth for now she slowly works down your chest. Each breast is explored slowly, her tongue doing its best to wrap around and squeeze it, making your nipple pucker with need. Slowly, so slowly, she begins to lick circles around the base, slowly working up until you’re writhing and clutching at her snout, whimpering and wordlessly pleading for her to pay attention to your nipples. 

The first flick of her dexterous tongue over the bud almost makes you weep with pleasure, your back arching up into her. She lavishes attention over your breasts and nipples until they’re raw and sensitive, throbbing with pleasure. Only when she feels you’re on the brink of overstimulation does she begin working her way down over the curve of your stomach and down to your hips. She presses her nose to the apex of your thighs and inhales deeply, letting it out in a low rumble of pleasure. Instead of continuing to pay her attention there, though, she simply moves down one leg, licking a path down your inner thigh and over your calf, exploring the sensitive skin behind your knee along the way. She finds your feet fascinating, licking and exploring the curves of the arch and tickling between each toe. 

She begins the process again, from your other foot and moving up. By the time she’s reached the inside of this thigh, your legs are parted wide and begging for her head between them. You’re afraid you’ve made a mess of the cushion beneath you as you feel your own natural juice leaking down along the cleft of your lips and ass, but you can’t find it in you to care too much as you feel the hot panting of Tess’ breath between your thighs. 

One large forepaw comes up to cage you in, pressing down on your midsection to keep you still. It isn’t enough pressure to crush you, just enough to keep you from moving anywhere she doesn’t want you. The first pass of her tongue over your swollen lips tells you why, as you fight to buck your hips up seeking more sensation, a strangled moan of Tess’ name falling from your lips. She chuckles in triumph. “Don’t worry, rasvim.” The promise in her tone is enough to make you whimper needily, and she only hums before diving back into your core. 

She finds your clit readily, rubbing the textured surface of her tongue up and down over the swollen nub until she has your inner thighs twitching with pleasure. You’re a panting, drooling mess beneath her, and all you can do is spread your thighs and allow this huge dragon to take her time with you. You whimper her name again, hands caressing over her snout as she pulls back just as you reach the brink of orgasm. Before you can do more than whine she plunges her tongue inside you, the thick prehensile appendage twisting and curling in such a way as to hit every spot inside you all at once. You scream her name in pleasure as your orgasm comes rushing back, pushing you to the brink and past it in a matter of seconds. She doesn’t let up though, only moving faster and making sure to hit every spot that makes your whines pitch up. You’re chanting her name like a prayer and clinging to her scales as she makes you explode in orgasm a second time, the combined stimulation of her tongue thrusting in and out of you and the smooth scales of her nose rubbing your clit up and down too much. Your thighs are shaking and your legs almost feel numb, but she doesn’t stop her ministrations. “One more, moxt rasvim” she growls against your core, and you pant and whimper out a ‘yes ma’am’ that makes her growl again, sending vibrations down her tongue as she fucks it in and out of you with renewed vigor. Your third orgasm is blinding, your toes curling hard enough to cramp once you’ve come down from the high.

Tess curls around you, resting her head beside your body she’s pleased when you curl up into her, cuddling the strong butt of her jaw. “Love you, Tess.” Your mumbled declaration makes her purr, one yellow eye opening to gaze at you softly. 

“Do you know why I call you moxt rasvim?” You shake your head and she chuckles deeply, laying her jaw over your stomach as you curl into her side. “Because, you are my smallest but greatest treasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr under the same name! Come chat with me :)


End file.
